1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mouth to mouth resuscitation devices and is more particularly directed to one which is of such simple construction, it can be disposed of after being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional mouth to mouth resuscitation devices must be sterilized after each use since the cost thereof is prohibitive to permit the disposing of the device after use. These devices are complicated in construction and design and consequently are too costly to consider using them only once. All resuscitation devices have valve structures that must permit the air being breathed into the victim's mouth to pass readily therethrough yet prevent the air or vomit exhaled by the victim to contact the person performing the resuscitation. Consequently after each use of these devices, they must be cleaned and sterilized so that there is no danger of contaminating the next user of the device. The present invention contemplates avoiding the above indicated objection by providing a resuscitation device that is so simple in design and construction and inexpensive in cost as to render it disposable after a single use thereof.